Caitlin in the Hoenn league
by Night's Dragon Song
Summary: Caitlin, a recent completer of the Hoenn gym challenge, challenges the Hoenn league. Who does she meet? Her rival from long ago. Who will progress furthest in the tournament, and possibly win? Please Read & Review.


**Pokemon isn't mine. The characters in this fic are.**

"Va?"

The shimmering serpentine creature looked up at her trainer with curiosity; reciting the beginning of her name quietly. Its body was aqua, as blue as the sky or the sea. It was the rare Vaporeon, and the only one of Caitlin's six pokemon that was out of its pokeball. At that point, the water pokemon was as bored as her; Caitlin was barely half-way up the sign-up line for the Hoenn league championships. Worse still, she had waited for four hours straight.

"Yes Elsmere?" Caitlin asked the Vaporeon that lay on the ground. She turned around and saw the line had just moved up and quickly scrambled forward. There were three people ahead of her, and only five spots left in the competition. She sighed with relief; she was going to get in the competition. Just at that moment she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. It was the person behind her. She turned around.

"Hello Caitlin." Said the teenager that stood behind her; the teenager who was twirling her golden hair behind her ear. "So, you got in to?" She laughed. "I hope I get you in the first round, imagine that. It would be a free point in the Hoenn league!"

"Shut up Jenny!" Caitlin yelled at the other teen, causing the people of the room to stare. Below the two trainers their two pokemon, Elsmere and Jenny's Jolteon, June, were growling at each other. The pokemon were acting as if they were showing off the two trainers emotions for them. "We'll see, on the battlefield." And with that, Caitlin strolled up to the registration desk; it was finally her turn.

"Name, pokemon and age please?" The receptionist said to Caitlin. "Also, please stop making a scene." The receptionist put a tray with six slots in it, each to fit one pokeball in it. Caitlin nodded with a smile. Finally the Hoenn league championship was hers to take. All the badge collecting wasn't a waste. Caitlin was possibly the happiest person in the world.

"My name is Caitlin Estacada, my pokemon are Vaporeon, Grovyle, Charizard, and Aerodactyl…" at the mention of the rare fossil pokemon, the receptionist looked up in surprise, but Caitlin continued heedless. "…Heracross and Swablu." The receptionist tapped her fingers on the table and Caitlin remembered the last part. "Oh yeah, I'm fifteen."

The receptionist nodded, writing down the details on a piece of paper. Scribbling a signature she passed the paper to Caitlin, who grabbed it up and sat down in the waiting room. Jenny, who was right after her, was signing her pokemon up; and her Jolteon was having another war of the growls with Elsmere. Caitlin grabbed the water type and pulled her away, scowling at her. "Stop it Elsmere!" She scolded the Vaporeon.

As she said the words, she saw two trainers yelling at each other. They were younger then her, easily. The two trainers were still young boys; neither of them looked to be teenagers. But they were furiously fighting with their words; insults that only brothers could tell each other without being offended. Yes, the two were in fact brothers. And the two were almost coming to blows.

"Stop!" Said Caitlin, jumping between the two. "To solve this, have a 1 on 1 battle, ok guys?" The two boys nodded, grabbing their pokeballs from their belts. "I'll judge for you. . ." but the words were unnecessary, as they had already started.

"GO, Firkil!" Yelled the first boy, throwing a pokeball into the air. The pokeball itself was blue and white, instead of red and white. Before the pokeball opened his brother threw his pokeball in the air, a plain red and white one. "GO, Crotola!" He yelled, as the two hit the ground at the same time.

On the first boys half a Combusken emerged from its pokeball, roaring out its name. It quickly jumped in the air, using a kick in mid-air. It screeched angrily when a Feraligatr appeared on the other side of the field, rearing up for battle. Caitlin looked at the two; power was basically flowing from the images of the two pokemon. She looked down at her Vaporeon, which looked pitifully weak compared to those two. "James and his Combusken versus Bill and his Feraligatr, BEGIN!"

The Combusken leapt into battle, shooting at the larger water type with a powerful mega-kick, and the water type was too slow to dodge it. Instead the creature took the hit, and then leapt back up as if the incredibly powerful attack wasn't even a scratch. He quickly shot off a hydro pump at the Combusken, throwing it against the wall. While the Combusken was lying injured against the wall the Feraligatr charged forward and provided a heavy punch against the Combusken.

Fortunately, the Combusken ducked from the head-shot, before throwing his kick at the Feraligatr's chest. It staggered backwards, but quickly launched another stream of water at the Combusken, but this one was side-stepped. Both launched at each other with a heavy rushing attack, both hitting each other head-on. The extra weight of the Feraligatr helped in it, and Firkil was thrown backwards. It was beginning to be injured, but so was Crotola.

Firkil took advantage of the security of Crotola's position and launched at it, flames surrounding his foot. Before the Feraligatr could react, the blazing foot shot into its chest. In reply, the water pokemon let out a stream of water from its mouth. Unfortunately, it had only enough energy for a trickle before it fainted. "The winner is, James and his Combusken, Firkil."

After announcing the winner, Caitlin had looked in shock at the two battlers. They were so fast-paced and powerful; she felt as if she didn't have a chance. Her pokemon weren't amazingly powerful, even her favorite and most trained pokemon, Elsmere, wasn't half as powerful as either of those. And their trainers were only 10.

She scowled as the announcement called out that the first round was about to start, and everyone turned to the TV screen where the picture holes for every trainer sat at the bottom of a pyramid of lines. At the top two lines joined, and above the word "champion" was read. Sixty-four contestants and only one champion. Yet the challenge would be a lot of fun.

Everyone around was chatting, excitement was running through the veins of every person there as pictures began to fill in the picture frames at the bottom. Caitlin looked carefully for her picture. But also for her rival, Jenny, to appear somewhere. And there she was the first person on the list. Jenny was playing one of the two twins that had been battling earlier; it looked to be James.

Pictures continued to flash up until there were only ten spaces for battlers left. Finally she popped up; her opponent was the other one of the twins. Bill. The one with the massive crocodile pokemon that looked like it could take out any of her pokemon with one punch. She sighed, running off to the battle arena. The last round to be played, both people she didn't know, was almost over.

Two pokemon were on one side of the screen, the side of the male. A shaded out Pikachu, Typhlosion, Dugtrio and Beedrill were up in the first four slots, while a colored Lombre was on that side. The last slot was completely grey. On the other side, a girl wearing a hat with Jillian printed across it, had five grayed out pokemon, Glalie, Chimecho, Hariyama, Raticate and Pidgeot. The last colored picture on the board was a Kabutops; that didn't look tired at all on the field.

"Slash, hurry!" Jillian yelled out at the Kabutops, who used its two scythes to cut at the Lombre. It was already incredibly tired, and fainted. "Give up now Raphael! You don't stand a chance against my strongest pokemon." But Raphael just ignored the girl, returning the Lombre to its pokeball before throwing another onto the field. It was a Ninetails, as elegant as anything Caitlin had ever seen. She stared at its beauty. But its beauty didn't last long, as it was ordered to ferociously bite the Kabutops. It leapt forward, grabbing the creatures arm between its teeth. Its scythe was immobile, and with that, it fainted, out of energy.

"Jillian's Kabutops is unable to battle, Raphael wins!"

The judge yelled out. The two battlers left the stage to go into the crowd to watch some other battles. That was when he called Bill and Caitlin down to the arena, and the ground collapsed within it. Instead of the savannah stadium the last battlers had had, this one was pure water with platforms floating like icebergs, and the judge looked at the two trainers.

"This will be a 6v6 pokemon battle. Only one pokemon will be permitted on the field at a time. When you are ready, Caitlin and Bill, let the battle begin!"

**And that, my friends, is chapter one.**


End file.
